mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends, Old and New
Terminal One Chatter about the plane ride, families reuniting and the scent of crusty folks was all that was going around Jax Duman. The Houston Airport wasn’t a place he enjoyed visiting, it was too crowded. At least it let him not have to stay at the lumber yard. In all honesty, he’d rather be with his uncle, practising usage with his Quirk. But at this point, he had gotten really good with Switcheroo, so he wasn’t all too worried about the upcoming exams. He was just worried if they’d let him bring his Compact Chainsaw. Jax was at the airport for one reason alone. He was supposed to pick up the exchange student. She was supposed to be staying with his family while she attended T.S.J. High School, the same school Jax aspired to be in. He sighed as he kept waiting, holding up a sign with the exchange students name, and his phone in the other. Trixie was, in all honesty, not having that much of a good time either. Airports had always been a bit of a confusing affair for her, and now that she was in one in a foreign country the confusion seemed to skyrocket all the more. She pulled along a trolley stacked with four suitcases, not counting the large bag on her back and the one in the crook of her elbow, clumsily walking along and swinging her head around to look for an exit gate. When she finally found it, she spotted a boy with the strangest hair holding up a sign proclaiming "Bellatrix M." She walked over, her own push bright orange curls bouncing behind her as she went "Wotcher- er I mean, 'ello!" She raised the hand that wasn't pulling the cart behind her out to the boy to shake "I'm Bellatrix Mattel, but everyone calls me Trixie. You'd think they might go for Bella but no, always Trixie. In't that the strangest thing? I mean-" She seemed to realize something and cut herself off with a chuckle "Look at me, I'm babbling. What about you? You're one of the Durmans, yeah?" “Duman, yeah.” Jax replied, sending one final text before putting his phone away, looking up at the girl. He silently took note of her hair, with obnoxiously large curls. The boy didn’t really care, just thought it was worth taking note of. Within a flash, the cart was no longer in Bellatrix’s hands. It instead was in the hand of Jax, the wheels still on the ground. In her hands would be the same sign Jax had been holding. This phenomenon was caused by Jax’s Quirk, versatile even in the common day. The boy spun around, taking a few steps forwards with the cart in hand. He turned his head over his neck, looking at the girl. “Welcome to Houston, Bellatrix.” the boy began. “Now, follow me. I’ll help you avoid the smellier parts of the airport.” Bellatrix looked from the sign that was just in his hand to the trolley that was just in hers, a line of confusion becoming prominent between her drawn brows. Then her mouth blossomed into a small 'o' in realization, her eyes sparkling excitedly. She noticed she was a bit behind, so she trotted forwards quickly, placing the sign in a nearby bin as she went along. "Was that your Quirk? So cool!" Her eyes were the size of saucers and her smile was a mile wide as she was scanned Jax from head to toe. She then drew herself up, her smile becoming one of pride "I, for one, am the result of a Quirk Marriage. Not that my parents married for power, just their abilities were apparently super compatible and when I was born...boom!" She held up her hand for the other to see and wiggled her fingers, a bright pink spherical capsule escaping from her palm with a small pop! as she did so "It's called Gachapon. My mom's quirk allows her to made bubble-like capsules for holding things and my dad's allows him to make toy soldiers. Then there's me! I can make regular capsules for storage and ones that hold toys! But the toys are random and I never know what I'll get, if anything useful. Which is why it's called Gachapon!" She giggled and popped open the small capsule and out fell a bright, showy ring the likes of which you'd get from a toy machine. She held it out to Jax with a flourish "For you Ser...Oh bugger! I didn't catch your name..." “You babble on, don’t ya?” Jax replied. It wasn’t said rudely, but with a teasing tone. He didn’t usually get along with people, but he didn’t mind Bellatrix. Her voice was calming, and her eagerness was contagious. “But yeah, that was my Quirk. I can switch things around. Your Gachapon Quirks pretty cool. Trixie, yeah? It’s cool if I call you by that?” he asked, walking with the cart. He lifted one hand off the cart, placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a quarter. He had it switch spots with one of the bags Bellatrix was holding, to make it easier for her. The boy couldn’t help but let a smile appear on his face. He jokingingly pointed his right ring finger out, narrowly avoiding colliding into another cart. “I’ll gladly take that toy.” he said. “My names Jax. Probably should’ve mentioned that.” Trixie's smile persisted as slid the ring onto his finger, lofting the quarter he had switched with her carry-on "And I'll keep this as my first souvenir from America. Your Quirk is extraordinary, downright marvelous even!" She giggled and tucked the coin away into a pocket. "I would lie and say that I'm only talking this much because I'm nervous, but truth is I've always been full of energy and really talkative. My da calls me his chatterbox," She puffed up her chest and deepened her voice to do the best impression of a male she could "Blimey! Don't even needa tube with lil ole Chatterbox around!" She dissolved into giggles once she was done. She sobered herself with a sigh, adjusting the bag on her back slightly "But I really am nervous. I've never been outside of England until now. Hell, I've rarely been outside of London!" Teeth bit into her lip, worrying slightly "And then there's the whole new school thing. Plus if I don't pass the entrance exam for T.S.J. I'll either be sent back home or worse...to an alternative school." She gave an exaggerated shiver, though her smile came back in full force seconds later. "But! Positivity is the best policy, as my mum loves to say!" She nodded resolutely "So I will pass the exam, I will meet the most amazing friends T.S.J. has to offer and I will become a great hero!" She realized that, again, she had gone on and on for quite a while "A-anyway, enough about me. What's it like in the world of Jax?" Jax almost laughed, but let out a snicker. Bellatrix’s impression of her father was funny, though he was unsure of the accuracy. He couldn’t help but enjoy the company of the girl. He jokingly showed off the ring. “Ain’t this the purdiest thing you’ve seen?” he teased. “Ah, don’t worry about the whole new country thing. We’ll take good care of ya, don’t ya worry. Plus, with that quarter, you can get three more and get some chips. Well, I think y’all call them Crisps up in Big Ben territory.” Jax replied, a slight drawl in his words. “I’m sure you’ll be able to make it into T.S.J. We got this, Bellatrix.” He steered around a group of slow-walking people ahead of them, who had decided to walk all next to each other like a parade of idiots. “The World of Jax?” the boy asked. “I’m tryna join T.S.J. as well. Uh, I work at my dad’s company, cutting lumber. And I’m tryna decide what we’ll get for food once we get to the car.” Bellatrix nodded, flashing a fond smile at Jax "I'm sure we'll get in. And become great heroes!" She giggled and nodded once more, as though assuring herself of this fact "Your country does have a lot of weird ways of calling things. Chips for crisps, soccer for football. Quite confusing, but I've been brushing up on my American slang." She cleared her throat and changed the pitch of her voice to give herself a near perfect "Valley Girl" accent "So like we should totally go to the mall and check out all the stores and stuff. I like totally need a new dress and I would just die for a mocha-cappu-frappuccino right now!" She looked at Jax with her brows raised expectantly, her voice going back to normal "What do you think? Spot on, yeah?" “I’ve got no blisterin’ idea what a ‘mocha-cappu-frappuccino’ is. And because of that, your accent was most definitely spot on.” Jax responded. “I swear, I never know what those valley girls are sayin’. Nothing outta their mouths make any darned sense, ya know?” he continued, stopping at the car. He popped open the trunk, starting to put the bags in. “Anyways, Trixie,” the boy began. “You got anywhere you wanna head to first? Shopping? Food? Maybe for a mocha-cappu-frappuccino?” Category:Roleplays